Lovesick: Possible Anko Harem
by Legend Five
Summary: Anko is an gossip journalist working for the Konoha Scrolls Monthly or K.S.M.A mag for ninjas, any info involving anyone could not slip past her. Problem is she is so absorbed into her job she never took time for a real relationship Full summary inside


Anko is an gossip journalist working for the Konoha Scrolls Monthly or K.S.M.(A mag for ninjas), any info involving anyone could not slip past her. Problem is she is so absorbed into her job she never took time for a real relationship; what will happen if Temari and Sakura decide to play as date doctors?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Sadly), or any of its characters.

Warning: Teacher-Student Teacher-Teacher relationships all around.

In other words well, hopefully you understand whats going to happen during the story

:--------------------------------:

_**Beep! **_

_**Beep! **_

_**Beep!**_

A groan escaped from under the Jounin's covers.

_**Beep!**_

A slim hand stuck out from under the covers.

_**Be-**_

The last beep was cut short as her hand limply fell on-top of the stop button. Slipping her hand back in the Jounin groggily pushed the covers off of her, Anko Mitarashi regretted it immediately as sunlight flooded her vision. Shutting her eyes closed Anko turned away from where the sunlight was entering. The jounin kunochi felt groggy from the rude awakening. You would think she would of gotten used to this after 6 months. Well point is she didn't. Anko stood off her bed and stumbled clumsily into her bathroom.

The snake wielder stopped in front of her mirror and stretched away all of her grogginess. Anko took up the brush and started to fix her hair like she always had it. Ten minutes later she had her hair set, the smell of hair products filled the bathroom. She grinned into the mirror, admiring her own beauty. She wasn't one to boast about herself but she considered herself one of the top ten looking Kunochi in the village.

Her grin grew wider, "July issue" Anko murmured to herself as she remembered last month's issue. Anko collected votes from other jounin and chuuin on who was the best looking female ninja in the village. Apparently Kurenai had topped everyone as she was number one, running after her was Tsunade. Anko had frowned for a second when she had hit third on the list but brushed it off as she realized she was more popular than she thought. Following her was Sakura, then Ino, Hinata, oddly enough Temari came in next even though she wasn't originally apart of the leaf village. Shizune trailed behind her and the last two were TenTen and Kiba's sister.

She fixed her bra as it was slightly shifted out of place in her sleep. Anko reached out and turned the faucet on. The 24 year old ninja picked up her tooth brush, tooth paste and well you know what happens when someone does that. Walking out of her bathroom, she slipped on her Net vest and shorts. Glancing to the clock she noticed the time. Cursing under her breath she grabbed her raincoat and ran out the door. Forgetting all ideas of locking it.

:----------------------------------------:

A pink haired ninja sighed as she sat in Anko's office. Boredom was easily shown in her face. Inside she grew angrier by the second. It wasn't enough that Kakashi-Sensei was always late and had a terrible excuse for it, Now Anko! Sakura gritted her teeth and stared a hole into the clock that was propped up on the wall. Next to her sat Temari. Recently she had moved down here to work for the special Jounin. Gaara stayed in the sand village simply because he was the Kazekage. Kankuro on the other hand decided he was better off staying with Gaara. So Temari was left on her own to live in the village hidden in the leaves. Of course she would miss her brothers; on rare nights she shed a few tears of homesickness. She grew up in the sand with her brothers but Temari had to leave the nest sooner or later right?

The wind mistress sighed "Where do you think she is?"

Sakura turned to face her fellow kunochi pausing for a bit she answered with a "I don't know."

"Well where ever she is she better get here soon or I'm going to have to hurt her for making us wait so long."

Sakura grinned slightly. If she could she could she would definitely teach her and Kakashi a lesson about keeping them waiting. The pink haired kunochi knew better though; Anko or Kakashi could beat her easily with their eyes closed and chakra sealed off. Sakura would have to save the whoppings for her senseis until she got stronger than both of them.

Sakura thought to herself , _"but once that day comes, both of you are going to learn your lessons."_

Her small grin broke out into a huge smile as thoughts of Kakashi and Anko begged for mercy and swore never to be tardy again. Temari smirked along side her friend, she knew Sakura almost like her sister. Sakura had been her guide around the village for over a month. They talked together, shopped together, and took this job together. Temari played with similar thoughts to Sakura also as they waited for a certain black haired kunochi to arrive.

:----------------------------------------:

Anko Mitarashi jumped rooftop to rooftop drawing ever closer to her destination. In reality Anko could careless if she was late, but right now she and her two 'maggots' as she liked to call them had to rush to the Hokage tower and have a special 'interview' with their leader. Anko reached into her pocket and plucked out her forehead protector. Hopping across(and over) the street she secured her headband and continued towards her destination.

She stopped on top of a roof across the street from where she worked. The black haired jounin eyed her open window and started to plan. Her office was on the fourth floor in a 10 story building. Why they needed ten floors? She had no idea. From her view she could see Sakura and Temari chatting away their time. The ninja took a few steps back to get a running start, as soon as she hit the edge of the rooftop she launched herself off of that building heading straight towards the open window. Anko tucked her knees and wrapped her arms around them making herself into a ball like projectile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------:

Temari and Sakura started to chat after their imaginations had been exhausted from thoughts of torture and brutish punishments. They were both alike in ways no one would notice. Both of them were almost inseparable, if someone didn't know any better they might of thought they were related by blood.

"So like anyone in the village?"a kunochi asked

Sakura shrugged her shoulders,

"Not that I know of, I may like some guys but its not really in that way. Except one guy, you know him, its-" Sakura's sentence was cut short as Anko flew into the room, rolled and stood up.

"Anko Mitarashi is finally here!!!" she stated proudly. Fists at her waist and grinning like a mad man, well woman in this case, Anko had made her entrance. Her smile beamed brightly, Temari and Sakura were instantly reminded of Naruto. She acted like him in many ways, hell they were almost identical... Almost.

"What took you so long!" Sakura demanded as she pointed an accusing finger to the jounin.

"Don't you worry because we have to go now!"her smile now was replaced by a serious face. "The both of you grab your things and lets move out!" she spat out.

Temari and Sakura quickly grabbed their 'Journalism Utility Belts'(otherwise known as J.U.B.) off the hooks to near the door and strapped them around their waists. No matter what they wore these belts just looked amazing on them. Anko reached into her desks and pulled out three radios. These were used by them to talk to each other about their whereabouts and what updates to plans or anything of the sort. Mixed in with their ninja skills the team of journalists could find out almost anything.

Fitting the radios to their ears, The black haired jounin, medic in training, and the wind user jumped out the window and headed towards their destination via rooftops.

"Anko! Do you mind briefing us on what were going to do?" The pink haired medic nin asked. At the speed they were traveling the trio would make it to the tower in a matter of minutes.

"First were going to sneak into the vents" she yelled back so both could hear "then we are going to work our way into granny Tsunade's office. Hopefully we'll get some information to prove or disprove the rumor that Jiraya has actually proposed to her."

The wind mistress heard about the rumor first, thus the reason behind this investigation but, could it actually be true? Everyone doubted it because Jiraya is still too interested in peeping and writing those dirty books . There was no way he was committing himself to one woman, unless he had a deep long love for the current Hokage.

The trio jumped to the back of the Hokage tower and landed in some grass. Security was lacking, you would think she would have someone watch the back of this place. Anko looked around the area, deciding it was all clear she pulled out a map and a kunai. The map more like blue prints showed the maze of vents floor by floor. Placing down the map she pointed out the directions with her finger and explained their instructions. Sakura was going to go to the Hokage lounge room, see if Tsunade was there, if she was Sakura's job was to hang over the Old hag (as Anko put her to be) and listen in to anything Tsunade says about the rumor. Temari's job was to sneak into the Hokage spa area and see if she could spot Tsunade. From there Temari would eavesdrop from the vent to see if Tsunade would talk about the rumor. Anko would head towards the Hokage(well Tsunade's) personal bar, if Tsunade was drunk then this would be really easy for them. After they got what they wanted they would meet up back at the entrance to the vents.

"Look.."the snake user stuck her hands into her pockets to remove mini scroll maps. She handed the maps to her 'maggots' and continued " these scrolls are copies of the air vent pathways. Please do not lose those maps, I pulled alotta strings to get these for this operation."

Sakura and Temari nodded in confirmation as they slipped the map into the empty scroll pockets of their J.u.b.s..

"Temari your gonna be known as sandy wind." Temari nodded. "Sakura your gonna be known as cherry blossom." Sakura nodded also "I'm going to be known as sweet rice cake. Understood?"

The other two kunochi nodded one more time.

"good lets get rollin" Anko busted a big smile and walked over to the air vent. Using the kunai she previously had, she pried open the vent and slipped inside. Sakura and Temari activated their radios and follwed her in. After a minute of crawling the vents split off in three directions,Anko turned left and looked up. The vents went upwards from there; she carefully stood up fully and switched on her radio. Operation marriage discovery was now a go. Pushing chakra to her hands and knees she pressed against the cool metal, lifting herself up, the special jounin was now on her way up the Hokage tower.

Sakura headed straight, the Hokage lounge room was located on the first floor so it shouldn't be a problem for her to get there. At first she opposed of invading her Sensei's privacy but, it was a mission. Some things would just have to be forgotten. Sakura grunted as the vents became a little tighter, she hated crawling through vents. Dust and other unidentifiable things would make her cough roughly especially in confined spaces. That problem could blow her cover, last thing she wanted was Tsunade finding her in the vents after all.

Her radio crackled before voice came through, "Sweet rice cake to sandy winds. Can you hear me? Over."

"Loud and clear" Temari whispered. She could hear faint voices from below, last thing she wanted was to be heard. It wouldn't look good in a sand ninja was caught crawling around in vents anyways?

"Your supposed to say over. Over." the voice came again.

"Can we just drop the over crap?" Temari suggested. The wind mistress couldn't see it but Anko was grinning madly on the other side of the transmission.

"Someone sounds grouchy? Is it your time of the month?"

Temari mustered all the self control that she could to hold back an ear drum busting no.

"Can we just continue?" Temari said through closed teeth

"I don't know can we?" Anko responded

Anko loved toying around with her 'maggot'. It was always amusing to watch or hear Temari went off the deep end. Sadly she had to stop, she didn't want Temari to blow a fuse in the middle of the mission.

As Anko continued to make her way through the metal maze, Tsunade sat lazily in her personal hot tub built inside of a sauna. Steam filled the room and flooded into the vents, which unluckily blocked poor sandy wind's vision.

"Whats your current sit-rep, sandy wind"sweet rice cake questioned

"steam has filled the vents, I can't see anything farther than my hand." Temari complained, "but I think I can hear Tsunade and some one else chatting."

"Well for the steam your gonna have to deal with it, I want to hear everything you heard the old hag say."

"Got it sandy winds, out."

Temari grunted, why through so much trouble for some rumor? Maybe she should of just kept her mouth shut about that rumor.

-------Few minutes later---------

"Cherry blossom to sweet rice cake, since sandy winds has confirmed the target should we retreat towards the entrance to wait for her?"

"Yea, lets head back.Its up to you Sandy" she responded

Temari felt her her way down the vent, the steam surrounding her caused her to sweat, not that you could tell since everything steam touched was moist. The voices of Tsunade and Shizune could be heard clearly meaning she was over them. Temari stopped moving forward and listened in on their conversation. A few minutes of random girl talk, then the legendary sannin continued rambling about some paperwork she had to work through.

_Man these woman can talk for a long time_ Temari thought to herself. _I'll hang a little longer hopefully I get what I came here for._ The kunochi listened into their conversation hoping that the godaime Hokage would spit out what she was waiting for. Finally as Temari's patience was rewarded as Shizune spoke.

"you've heard about that rumor going around, about Jiraya proposing to you?"

"Yes, and its a load of crap. Jiraya would never be ready for a big commitment like that. Besides he knows if he asked me I wouldn't accept."

Shizune couldn't help but giggle to Tsunade's response

Temari smirked in the fog, finally she could leave! Sandy wind started to wriggle backwards in the same direction that she came. After a few minutes of crawling back the steam started to clear up, this was a sign that she was near the exit. Speaking into her radio, she sent a transmission to both of her teammates.

"This is Sandy wind, and I have the information. The rumor of Tsunade being proposed to by Jiraya is indeed a rumor."

"thats too bad," a voice said through the radio " they would of made a cute couple."

"Good job Temari" another voice rejoiced "get back here and lets go towards the office."

Temari couldn't help but smile at a mission complete.

* * *

A/N: Well welcome to the first chapter of Lovesick, don't just read , Review also.

I apologize if I abused the comma, please I would love to read some constructive criticism .

I plan to put Anko into some interesting dates but I won't spoil the story now. Hopefully the next

chapters will be better than this one.

See ya for now

Legend Five is out

"Give a man affection he'll stay for a day, Give a man love he'll stay for a lifetime."-Legend Five


End file.
